


I Really Shouldn't, But I Want To

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Frank, I mentioned Mikey×Pete but it's background stuff u know, M/M, Nerd!Gerard, Riding, Top!Gerard, Yes again lmao I got a thing for riding, also Gerard is 24, and gerard has the dick to match, frank has a size kink, frank is 16, frank is kind of a slut, punk!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank always puts himself in situations he shouldn't be in. And Gerard? Well, how could Gerard say no when he's got Frank on top of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Shouldn't, But I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> YA BOY LUCAS BACK AT IT AGAIN W/ THE FRERARD WHAT UP

Mikey was beginning to regret bringing Frank around to his house. It wasn't because he was ashamed of his brother, or of his friend, but because he knew how Frank was. Frank liked to flirt, and when he found someone attractive, you knew it the second Frank knew it. Mikey didn't wanna have to hear Frank talk about how much he wanted Gerard's cock in his mouth but, unfortunately for Mikey, his fears had come true.

It had been 4 months of "Mikey, your brother is so fucking hot.." and "Mikey! Gerard this, Gerard that!" and if Mikey had to sit down and listen to Frank whine about how 'Gerard was weird and he didn't just wanna ask if he could suck his dick because that'd be too weird' as if he hadn't just blatantly gone for it with anyone else, even Pete, his boyfriend, he'd lose his fucking mind. That was before Mikey and he were dating though so Mikey ignored that.

Mikey made a huge mistake that day when he brought Frank over to watch movies with he and Pete. Frank knew he made a huge mistake because he was feeling ballsy that day, even if he did promise Mikey.

"Look Frank, you gotta promise real hard not to abandon the movie and go fuck with Gerard."

"But-"

"Yeah, Frank. We don't wanna hear you guys yelling over who would suck whose dick better. Again."

"That was one time."

"And it'll happen again. Promise to us. Promise reaaaaal hard?"

And Frank, just eager to shut his friends up, said, "I promise real hard," but, unknown to his friends, he had his fucking fingers crossed behind his back. Try him.

When they got to the Way house, Gerard was sitting in the living room watching Star Trek and quoting every word. Frank found that adorable but still, even after four months of feeling his heart expand and his stomach drop in anticipation of seeing Gerard, he wouldn't ever say that he had actually liked Gerard. No. Frank didn't get crushes. Frank fucked. Frank got fucked. Frank didn't date or any of the sort. He'd sworn to never ever and just figured he'd get over it, even if Mikey always said, "You're doing it again," when Frank so much as looked at him. Whatever. Mikey was just worrisome or whatever.

"Hey, Gerard," he called out, snapping Gerard out of his trance. "Huh? What- What's- Oh! Hey Frank! Oh yeah, and Mikey and uh, Pete too. What're you guys doing?" And even though Frank was nearly obsessed with the dude, he didn't notice the way Gerard's eyes lit up at the sight of him. He didn't notice how excited he was to see Frank again, but Mikey and Pete sure did.

"Thanks for thinkin' of just Frank, dork. We're gonna go watch some movies."

"Oh, alright. Have fun," he said, his lips twisting into a frown as he turned back to the TV.

Frank would have stayed there with him if Mikey hadn't dragged him upstairs to his room and made him sit down. He even lured him in by bringing his favorites! No fair. Frank could never turn down NOTLD. That went against Frank law.

It was in the middle of Invasion of the Bodysnatchers when Frank finally decided to sneak away. He'd watched Night of the Living Dead, and he'd watched Halloween, but two hours and 45 minutes of being in the way household without talking to Gerard was far too much. "Psst, hey Mikes, I gotta piss," he said, and he wasn't even sure if Mikey was listening because Mikey was sucking face with Pete. He rolled his eyes because fuck them, the fucking hypocrites.

Why did they get to be all gross and moan-y and all over the place and not Frank? Granted he sucked face with anyone and everyone ever but.. Still. It wasn't fair.

He stepped away from Mikey's room and down the stairs, expecting to see Gerard in the couch watching Star Trek but the couch was empty and the living room was dark. He checked his phone and saw that it was 2:44am. Gerard always gets a surge of inspiration for art and shit by then. Duh, Frank, he said in his head.

He crept back up the stairs and past the door with Mikey's name on it, and past the bathroom. Gerard's room was at the end of the hallway and thank god that his parents' room was downstairs. What he had in mind was not something parents should listen in on; he wasn't kidding when he said he was feeling ballsy.

He knocked on the door three times, letting him know it was him, before he opened the door and was greeted with dim lighting, Star Trek playing on his old TV, and a Gerard who was shading very quickly across the paper.

"I was wonderin' when you'd come up here," he said, eyes focused on his drawing. "I'm almost done actually."

"Really? Let me-"

He was cut off by Gerard slamming his hands down over the paper and giving him a smile. "Not today! Later. Maybe. Soon. It's a secret, okay?"

Gerard absolutely could not let Frank see his way too detailed drawing of him with flowers down his mohawk while smiling up at him with those red lips of his. How fucking weird would it be to find a drawing of a 16 year old in a 24 year old's room? Especially when it's found by said 16 year old?

"I can keep secrets."

"Not this one."

"I will show you my journal of Pokémon I made up when I was 11 that I never show anyone yet refuse to put away because I have some odd sentimental attachment to it if you leave this one alone."

Frank's face lit up into a wide smile because he'd been trying to get into that fucking journal since he got here. Fuck the drawing. Pokémon drawn by 11 year old Gerard now! Gerard flipped the paper over and stood from his chair, letting out a yawn before he walked over to the bookcase. Frank had gone through that bookcase several fucking times, what the fuck? Where could he be hiding it in there?

The answer to Frank's question? False backs. Gerard pulled a few stray books off the shelf and tossed them onto his bed. The back came off next and there it was. "Gerard Way, fifth grade, do not steal!" Frank read aloud, looking at the cover of it. He was going to fucking die because that was so cute. "That's fucking adorable, oh my god. Why haven't you shown me this? I'm offended," and all Gerard did was roll his eyes, sigh, and hand him the journal before he sat down next to Frank.

Frank wasted no time in opening up the journal to the first page, which was a drawing of what looked like Pikachu, Eevee, and Squirtle all thrown together somehow. Gerard's face, which was normally a pale white color, was bright red at the sight of Frank flipping through his 13 year old journal of Pokémon he made up. In one of them, he literally just drew a dog with fairy wings and called Dairy. Yes, Dairy.

Frank thought it was adorable though. Childhood innocence and whatnot. Like seriously. Dairy? Priceless. He was getting it framed. He looked over at Gerard and saw his blushing face and, before he even thought about it, he was placing the journal down and crawling into Gerard's lap, thighs on either side of Gerard's. He placed his hands on his shoulders and just smirked at him. Gerard knew what that smirk meant; he wanted something. And Gerard? He didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to touch Frank, wanted to put his hands on Frank's hips and run them up and down his body. But that was wrong.

Frank was 16, and Gerard was 24.

He settled for wrapping his fingers around the fabric of his bedsheets and sucking in a deep breath.

"You're.. really fucking cute when you blush."

"Me? What- Nah. No. I'm not, y'know, whatever. It's-"

"You're also cute when you're stuttering."

"I- Thank you?"

Frank wasn't even sure if Gerard had any attraction to him but he was still determined. But by the blush beginning to crawl down his neck, and the stuttering, and the shortness of breath, Frank would say he did. He leaned his face up next to Gerard's and whispered in his ear, "You're welcome," and then Gerard was falling onto his back. Frank had pushed him back and he was now laying on his back, looking up at a still smirking Frank. Oh boy. What was he getting into? Frank grabbed Gerard's hand, which lay beside him, and placed it on his thigh and the other followed on it's own, without Frank's help.

"What are you doing, Frankie?"

Frank didn't respond. He only sat up and rubbed his hands slowly down Gerard's chest and then back up to his shoulders. Gerard didn't wanna stop him. Frank didn't want to stop. Leaning down until his face was a few inches away from Gerard's, he stared into his bright eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to Gerard's. Gerard let himself kiss him back, his eyes slipping shut as their lips both pressed up against eachother. It didn't get heated until Frank licked at Gerard's bottom lip and Gerard opened his mouth, letting Frank's tongue in.

Gerard's hands trailed up to Frank's hips, squeezing lightly, and Frank grinded his hips down, causing the both of them to moan into eachother's mouths. It brought Gerard back to reality though, and Gerard pulled back.

"Frankie, I can't."

"You can."

"I shouldn't."

"But you want to," Frank said, and then he dipped his head down and attached his lips to the pale skin on Gerard's collarbone. He sucked softly at first, just teasing, then he began sucking hard enough to bruise. Frank trailed his hand down to the bulge in Gerard's sweatpants and cupped him, making Gerard groan. "This right here proves it," he whispered, and Gerard succumbed. Fuck it.

"Off, Frank," and Frank almost whined, "shirt off," until he heard the rest. He sat up in Gerard's lap and threw his shirt off, Gerard's hands following up his body then back down until his fingers hooked onto Frank's pants. He tugged at them and got them halfway down his thighs before Frank pulled the rest off, along with his underwear. Gerard had to take a minute to just look because fuck, Frank was attractive. His fucking hips, hips chest, his goddamn collarbones, fuck. His thighs. He was going to leave marks on his thighs one day.

"Gerard, I'm all naked and you don't even have your shirt off," he heard Frank whine above him, and Gerard immediately pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees then kicked them off. Frank pulled his shirt off and marveled at the pale skin below him. Fuck yes.

"I have condoms in my-"

"No condom."

"But Frank-"

"I'm clean. I know you're clean. Don't ask how. But I know. And I wanna fucking feel you."

Gerard's thumbs traced in circles on Frank's hips and he sighed. He didn't wanna like, fucking hurt Frank. Not too be bigheaded or full of himself, but his cock was, well, above average.

"Let me-"

"No prep either. I wanna feel all of you. I wanna feel it burning and stretching."

How could Gerard say no to Frank?

"Tell me if it hurts too bad okay? I'm bigger than average, I guess, so I don't wanna hurt you."

"I like big, Gerard," and with that, Frank sat up on his knees, spat into his hand, then reached behind him, wrapping his hand around Gerard's cock. Frank lined his cock up with his entrance, gave a sly smile to Gerard, then slowly sunk down. Frank's eyes fluttered shut and he let his mouth hang open, taking in his cock without any complaints.

He was above average, fuck yeah he was, and Frank loved every inch that was sliding into him. Frank was unbelievably tight, and all he wanted to do was yank him down by the hips and fuck up into him until he was screaming. Patience though, he needed to be patient.

He let out a sigh and tossed his head back against the mattress, his eyebrows furrowing as he moaned out a soft, "Aw, sugar," and sunk his fingernails into the skin on Frank's hips. Frank sunk down all the way until his hips were touching Gerard's and he let himself adjust to his cock.

"You're- Ah- You're really big," he said, placing his hands onto the center of Gerard's chest. He stayed there for a while longer before lifting himself back up, causing the both of them to moan out. It took him a second to get a rhythm going but when he did, when he brought himself back up only to let himself fall back down onto his cock, it was bliss.

It started out with a slow rhythm of Frank lifting himself up and down, pleasure spreading through his entire body as rode Gerard. Gerard was just trying his best not to yank him down like he wanted because fuck, he felt so fucking good. Soft little 'ah, ah's came from Gerard as he felt Frank riding him, and little highpitched whines came from Frank. It wasn't enough, it was too slow, so Frank sped up.

Frank began bouncing in Gerard's lap and Gerard was still holding back. Not yet. Too soon. He went faster, up and down on Gerard's cock, making the both of them moan out to each other.

The headboard of Gerard's bed was beginning to shake as Frank continued on, Gerard's hands on his hips, guiding him up and down his cock. Gerard lifted his hips up to meet Frank's bounces and one hand slipped behind him, grabbing his ass and causing Frank to shudder because fuck if ass grabbing wasn't his favorite thing. "Gerard," he said softly in that high-pitched whining voice of his. "You feel so fucking good, Frankie," he heard Gerard spill from his mouth, his hand squeezing Frank's ass and making him moan louder than he already was.

Mikey and Pete were bound to fucking hear, especially seeing as the headboard was banging against the same wall Mikey's bed was on on the other side. Gerard was obviously holding back and Frank wasn't going to have that. Frank wanted to see Gerard go wild underneath him, he wanted to feel what he had.

"Gerard- ah, fuck! Fuck, don't hold back you fucking- Shit," his nails dug into Gerard's chest, "You fucking nerd," and Gerard couldn't hold back after that. He brought his other hand back up onto Frank's hip and thrusted up quick and hard inside of him while Frank continued bouncing, and Frank let out a sound that was damn near a fucking scream.

He hadn't even hit his prostate yet but it felt so fucking good. "Gerard, fuck! Fuck you fuck, ah, you goddamn fucker and, god," was most of Frank's vocabulary and despite Gerard attempting to be quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone up or disturb anyone, he said fuck it. "Frank! Fuck! So fucking- God, you're so fucking loud for me," he got out and the headboard was banging against Gerard's wall the faster he went. Frank was on fucking cloud nine.

Gerard thrusted faster and harder inside of him, shifting underneath him and that's when he found it. He knew he found it because he heard Frank yell, "Gerard, fuck! Oh my fucking god, right fucking there," and his thighs were shaking around him.

Frank was close, Gerard was close, but Gerard wanted to feel Frank release around him, so he just kept thrusting up against that spot while Frank continued riding him. He wanted to feel him around him, shaking, and panting. "C'mon, Frankie. Come for me, ah!" Gerard felt Frank's nails trace down his chest as Frank got closer. Just a little bit more. Just- Just- "Fuck!" Frank shouted, tossing his head back as his body shook. He tightened around Gerard and came across his stomach, but continued riding. He wasn't going to stop until Gerard was done.

Gerard was already nearly there, with the added tightness and Frank continuing to bounce, he couldn't hold on. "Fuck. Fuck, oh god," he said, highpitched and strained before he came all inside of Frank. Frank slumped over onto Gerard for a while to calm down and Gerard let his hands drop from his hips.

After a few minutes, Frank slowly lifted up and fell down next to Gerard while panting. "Dude," he said, looking over to Gerard who was red in the face with hair stuck to his face. "Yeah?" Frank smiled at him and let out a giggle, "Best fucking movie night at the Ways ever," and Gerard couldn't help but smile and laugh right back, roll his eyes, and grab the nearest pillow and hit Frank on the side with it. "Shut up, you fucking loser."

He was gonna hear so much bitching from Mikey later on.

Totally worth it.


End file.
